Coffee and Grilled Cheese
by VietAngel
Summary: Callie has breakfast with her husband. Is it George or someone else?


**Title: **Coffee and Grilled Cheese

**Author**: VietAngel

**Rating**: K

**Summary**: Callie has breakfast with her husband.

**Author's Note**: This is just a little something that popped into my head at work yesterday morning.

* * *

Callie rubbed her eyes, sighed, and rested her head in her palms as she perched herself on the barstool. They had spent the last day moving and unpacking, and she was sore from head to toe, but he was apparently experiencing a sudden burst of energy. She wasn't at all thrilled about being awake, but it was their first official morning in their new house and he had insisted upon making breakfast for her. It was an intriguing offer. In all the years they'd known each other, she had never seen him cook, well…_anything_. She smiled as she watched him putter around the kitchen. Ever so often he would stop and concentrate deeply like a child attempting to write in cursive for the first time.

"Good morning gorgeous," he said as he stopped to lean over the counter and give her a peck on the lips. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Morning," she managed to reply through a yawn. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious. She shivered and he frowned. She was still groggy when she descended the stairs and hadn't had the foresight to put on additional clothing. He walked around to the other side of the counter, took off his robe, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Not that I wasn't enjoying the view," he said with a wink. Truth be told, he had covered her more for his benefit than hers. She had padded downstairs wearing nothing but her Emily the Strange panties and matching camisole that said "I'll show you mine if you show me yours…" He knew that if he had to keep looking at her like that, he'd be eating _her _for breakfast instead of cooking it for her.

He returned to the stove and Callie licked her lips. He was clad in nothing but his boxers, and she couldn't't help but stare as various muscles rippled every time he moved. Sometimes it was still difficult for her to believe that they were married. The road had been rocky…riddled with infidelity, doubt, the memories of past loves…but here they were three years later—still going strong and finally married.

Five minutes later he smiled brilliantly as he sat a plate and mug in front of her. He looked on expectantly as she raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between him and his offering skeptically.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he said as he placed his own plate beside hers and walked around the counter to sit down.

"You woke me up at 7:00 a.m. on my day off for this?!" she exclaimed, giving him an incredulous stare. "You dragged me out of our nice, warm bed swathed in lovely down filled linens for a sandwich?"

"What? It's coffee and grilled cheese!" he replied. "Trust me Cal, just try it. You'll love it…it's only the best breakfast combo ever!"

"If you say so," she said. She sighed and looked at the huge mess in the kitchen. With the amount of dishes in the sink you'd think he cooked a feast for twenty people. He'd managed to dirty nearly every dish they had and the only thing he had to show for it was three grilled cheese sandwiches (two for him and one for her) and a pot of coffee. Thank Josephine Garis Chochrane for dishwashers. He tensed and watched her reaction carefully as she finally took a bite of the sandwich he'd slaved over.

"Thank you," she mumbled through a mouthful of gooey cheese. She leaned over to give him a buttery kiss on the cheek and he smiled as if he'd just won the lottery. He let out a relieved sigh and finally relaxed enough to tuck into his own breakfast.

She washed the bite down with a swig of the coffee. Truth be told, it wasn't exactly the taste sensation he led her to believe it would be. The bread was burned around the edges and there was way too much butter—creating a not so appetizing kind of crunchy sogginess. There were also so many slices of cheese that the bread kept sliding around and she had to keep putting the slices back together correctly. At least the coffee was exactly the way she liked it…more creamer than coffee and loaded up with enough sugar to have her bouncing off the walls for the rest of the day.

Despite all of that, Callie thought that maybe she'd just found her new favorite meal…because her husband, Mark Sloan, had made it out of love. That kind of love? The kind where he'll make a complete fool out of himself and nearly burn his million dollar surgeon hands off just to see you smile? That kind of love can make anything taste like it was cooked by a world class chef…even coffee and slightly burned grilled cheese.

**Fin**.


End file.
